Many carts and dollies exist to carry objects between locations. These may include shopping carts seen in stores or dollies designed to move heavier objects or materials. These carts typically utilize a set of wheels, support structure to receive the objects, and associated handles through which a user can drive the loaded cart or dolly between locations.
These carts and dollies typically are designed to be stacked in horizontal lines for purposes of storage and ease of transporting multiple carts at the same time. Some carts such as dollies, however, are typically not horizontally stackable and therefore consume relatively large amounts of otherwise useful space when stored. Previous approaches have considered relatively complex solutions to stack carts such as hinged rear walls or bases that have to pivot upwardly or inwardly so as to allow carts to stack. This consumes more material, is more difficult to manufacture, and damage to hinges or pivots can cause stacked carts to easily jam together. Moreover, specific to dollies, previous approaches required moving parts and did not allow the forward end of one dolly to be fully stacked to the forward end of a second dolly.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a cart that is vertically stackable so that when stacked, storage space is conserved to the extent possible. There also exists a need to provide vertical stacking to carts without incorporation of complex systems or moving parts. Having fewer moving parts is particularly advantageous since it reduces undesirable noise during use, reduces overall weight of the cart, and decreases likelihood of failure when two or more carts are stacked. Fewer moving parts also reduces overall required maintenance.